


Dark Wings

by TheJadeAssassin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Origins, mama agreste - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeAssassin/pseuds/TheJadeAssassin
Summary: Just a random idea I had. I can't really write a summary without revealing spoilers... Let's just say there are a few twists. Let's just say... Its an origin origin story lol





	

The streets of London had never been so peaceful. Chat Noir looked out at the bustling city, filled with laughter and singing he had not heard in years. He loved Christmas but not as much as his lady.

"Merry Christmas Chat" he heard her cheerful voice behind him.

He spun around to find the beautiful spot clad girl holding a plate of gingerbread kittens with a wide and welcoming smile on her face.

"Why thank you Ladybug" he said, carefully taking the plate from her and giving her a wink. "This is for you".

A slight blush dusted Ladybug's face as she took the gold and red box from the grinning cat.

Her face brightened instantly and Chat found his heart fluttering at her sheer delight. She held up her wrist to show off the gold chain with a little black cat charm grinning at her mischievously. 

"So you'll always have me with you... My lady" Chat whispered into her hand, as he picked it up to place a light kiss on it.

Ladybug quickly pulled her hand away and looked down at her feet, her eyes now dim with worry. "Ladybug what’s wrong?" Chat asked, feeling his heart beat in his throat. 

"There's... There's something I need to tell you... It... It'll change everything...." 

Chat Noir found his footing somehow harder to maintain on the roof as he stared at the teary girl in front of him. 

"I have to move... To Paris... I don't know if it's going to be a permanent move.. But this is the direction my life is taking me right now...." Ladybug looked into his eyes now, desperately searching for some kind of reaction. The pair had become so close in their ten years as a superhero duo, it seemed impossible to part.  
"Is that all?" Chat Noir said, batting a paw at the situation.

"What? Chat... This is a big deal... We've been fighting as a team for nearly a decade. It's going to be hard trying to go solo" Ladybug said, her expression suddenly plagued with worry.

She was worried for her kitten. There was no need, he had already told himself that anywhere his lady went... He would follow. "My lady. I was born in Paris... Why do you think my name is Chat Noir? I was in fact planning on relocating myself"

The girl's face fell and she cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. Chat always found that expression absolutely adorable. "But... Your life? You can’t just..." she muttered, waving her hands around in the air. 

"Fighting crime with you is my life. Don't fret my Lady...I know we agreed to keep the specifics of our personal life a secret but I shall tell you this much.... My work let's me live anywhere I choose, France may actually be a breath of fresh air for me" Chat said with a warm smile, placing a reassuring hand on Ladybug's shoulder. 

"Well... Regardless... Think this through carefully Chat. Don't uproot your life for me. I... I have a partner.. You know that right?" she said, her voice soft and gentle. No matter the tone, whenever Ladybug reminded him of this fact it still shot daggers into his heart. He loved her, unconditionally for so many years, that even when she told him of her boyfriend he still found himself feeling happy for her. "I know my Lady and he's a very lucky man, but trust me... This is perfect timing for me" Chat said, twirling his staff around playfully.

Lies. He'd have to quit his work at the editing firm he worked at, but he would do anything to be with ladybug. He pushed the thoughts of his furious boss to the back of his mind and focused on the small smile spreading on his lady's face before him.

"Only if you’re sure Chat...I.. I’m so happy that..." Ladybug began, taking a few steps towards him. Her earrings beeped out in warning as he rolled his eyes in utter annoyance. She quickly pulled away and ran to the edge of the roof to make a quick getaway.

She looked over her shoulder, her long blonde hair flying in the wind and her sparkling green eyes fixed on Chat's. "I'm so glad we still get to be together Kitty..."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Vincent Moreau was a 28 year old writer turned editor's assistant. He found his life entirely dull and meaningless until he found a box at the bottom of his grocery bag at the end of his senior year. Plagg and Vincent became quick friends, sharing a love of ice-cream sundaes, sleeping and general goofing off. It was only with news reports of a girl dressed in a spotted suit fighting crime, which made Vincent finally transform and try to find his apparent "partner". Vincent had always been aloof, cautious of others and somewhat rude to those around him. He hadn't expected to like this bug girl, much less want to go out every night and fight crime with her. When he saw the blonde beauty, slamming a foot into a robber's head midair, he could not deny his instant infatuation.

The girl was warm and sweet with a face and a body so beautiful Vincent often had to force himself to look away. He was just as cold and shielded toward her as he was everyone else, but the girl's kindness and concern found his walls slowly breaking. 

Then, everything he did was for his lady's sake. His civilian life was nothing but a chore to him, something he simply had to endure until he got to fly across the London skyline with ladybug. 

He was utterly in love with her and he found at times, she may have had feelings for him too. They had share a few moments of intimacy and perhaps more than one kiss in the dark, but Vincent couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings for Ladybug. Vincent was so afraid of rejection, that it would cause the one good thing he had in his life to leave. He could not bear to be without his lady. Ladybug was perfect and wonderful and warm, Vincent was cold and unworthy of being loved by such a woman. So when the girl fumbled in front of him, telling him she was seeing a serious boyfriend, Vincent knew he deserved the pain he felt in his chest. He had pushed her away into the arms of another man, but he knew from the way her lips sometimes twitched into a smile that he made her happy.

The move to Paris brought the unveiling of secrets none of the two could have predicted. Another miraculous user, an older man named Fu had revealed that there were other miraculous items that were lost throughout the world. The superhero duo discovered that by allowing Chat's ring to make contact with Ladybugs earring they could sense the energy of miraculous items and other users. They had been put on a mission by Fu to locate the other miraculous items and return them before they fall into evil hands. They had managed to uncover a Bee comb and Fox pendant which were kept by Fu for safe keeping. They had made a short trip to South America and retrieved the peacock miraculous and discovered the location of the Moth miraculous in a small coastal town in Europe. Ladybug had decided to keep the peacock miraculous and asked Chat to hold onto the moth miraculous until they met up with Fu again. 

Ladybug looked particularly tired this evening; her legs were wobbly slightly as she gazed out at Paris."You okay Ladybug?" Chat asked, taking her hand in his. "Yeah... Think this takes its toll on our kwamis and our bodies... I just... I need to go home..." she whispered, swaying as she walked to the door on the roof to access the stairs. Chat cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, they had never used the stairs before which meant ladybug was so weak she didn't even trust her feet. Ladybug pulled on a long brown coat and hat; she had stashed earlier and made her way down without another word to chat. 

He watched from above as she crossed the street, no one paying much attention to their beloved superhero disguised in a plain coat. He nearly leapt out of his skin when he watched her wobble, nearly falling onto the street. "I have to make sure she's safe" Chat whispered to himself, as he bound off the rooftop and into the shadows of an alley nearby. He released his transformation and followed his lady from a distance, wanting to run to her every time her knees failed her. He saw her stop suddenly, and he dove for cover behind a wall as he watched her scan her surroundings quickly. He saw her dart into an alley. Some time passed and he considered following her, when suddenly she walked out. She was fully detransformed. Vincent’s jaw fell when he discovered he recognised her. 

His lady was Camellia Agreste, she was a world famous fashion model and.... Married?!?! Vincent felt the air being sucked out of him; suddenly he was the one who was wobbling. Everything in front of him swirled in a fuzzy haze. SHE WAS MARRIED. He knew she had been for quite some time, it was all over the news that even a recluse like Vincent had known about their flashy wedding. 

Vincent suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he watched his lady continue down her path to an enormous lavish mansion. As soon as she entered, Vincent crept to the large gates. He watched through the bars as the door opened their stood her husband: Gabriel Agreste. Vincent’s blood ran cold as he took the man in. Gangly tall, side swept grey hair... The eyes the cheekbones... They were almost identical to Vincent. It felt like an out-of-body experience, as though Vincent was watching himself happy with his lady by his side. The harsh reality came crashing down on him as he watched Camellia melt into his arms as he kissed her and heard roaring laughter even after they closed the door behind them.

Vincent began to throw up violently, as everything in his body desperately tried to reject what he had just seen. His life... Was so cold and lonely and hers was so vibrant and full of love. He had given her everything and she had taken it all. He suddenly stopped and fell into the alley camellia had just been in. 

"Plagg..." he moaned, as the black kwami came buzzing out. "Jeez.. Vinny what's the matter?" the kwami said, inspecting the man's ashen face. "I...I told myself I was happy for her... I was happy for Ladybug for finding love... Why? Why am I.. So angry?" he said, hands clutching his hair as tears streamed down his face. "You love her V. I told you.. You should have just told her how you feel man, I could tell she felt the same" the kwami explained, sitting on Vincent’s shoulder pawing at his cheek affectionately. "She... She's married... She's Camellia Agreste... She's this beautiful world renowned model... And I'm just...". The kwami buzzed in front of Vincent’s face. "So you finally found out? I was seeing her face all over that picture box, I was surprised you didn't figure it out sooner" 

The man suddenly looked up at the kwami. "You... YOU KNEW??" Vincent almost shouted. The kwami shrugged his shoulders. "Well... Yeah... But I wasn't allowed to say anything... Ancient kwami rules or something... Hey cheer up... Wanna go get a sundae?" the kwami said, with his ever present cheeky grin. Vincent was boiling with anger, he raised his hand and bashed the little kwami into the nearby brick wall. "You... You were supposed to be my friend!!!" he roared at the little black spot on the ground. "You were my only friend!!! How could you betray me?" Vincent yelled as angry tears rolled. "I am your friend Vincent. Your decisions were your own... We kwamis play no part in our chosen's lives" Plagg coughed out weakly.

Vincent smashed his foot onto the small creature. He heard its soft whimpers and cries but he didn't care. Everything was suddenly coming to a head for him. All his wasted years of chasing after a woman, who could have never been his, living for an illusion of a life he could never obtain... Going home to a shitty empty apartment every night. It was all too much.

"Well... You're gonna play a part now" he said, his voice eerily cold. "Plagg, transform me" 

He scaled over the Agreste Mansions high walls easily as Chat Noir. Vincent slowly crept around the house, staring into the brightly lit home. It was lavishly furnished with happy pictures of the couple adorning the walls. He saw the kitchen, Camellia with her blonde hair fixed into a bun, stirring a pot with her husband hands wrapped around her waist. He was whispering in her ear and she was laughing loudly. Her laugh... Her smile... It belonged to Vincent... Not this man. He gritted his teeth angrily as he watched Camellia place a kiss on Gabriel’s check. He tore his eyes from the couple to check the next few windows, art galleries and a private theatre. "Must be nice being so rich and beautiful" Vincent hissed to himself, angrily. The next window wad clouded by bright green curtains, he peered into the open widow to see a room filled with toys and stuffed animals. He leapt into the window and walked around the large room, a TV with a Nintendo system was still on and on a large beanbag a little boy slept with a controller in his hand. 

"She... Has a son..." he whispered, staring at the golden child. He was beautiful, just like his mother. Her happy life was complete... Wealth, a successful husband, a beautiful child... What more could she want? Vincent could never give her any of these things... He could never make her happy. The man stared down at the sleeping child and bent to pick him up. Perhaps having this child could fill the emptiness... Maybe having a son to love him could make the buzzing in his head stop. He scooped up the child, wrapping him in a nearby green blanket and heading for the window. His bedroom door suddenly cracked open. "Adrien sweetie, it's time for dinner" 

Camellia’s face fell at the sight before her. "Ch... Chat?" she gasped. Vincent froze, his body already half out the window. "What... What are you doing with my son?" she whispered, her hand outstretched to him. "You've taken so much from me Camellia... This is a small price to pay" Vincent muttered coldly as he dove out the window and over the wall.  
Vincent leapt over rooftops, holding the boys head for support. "Chat! Chat..... PLEASE!!!!" he heard ladybug howls from behind him. He knew she wouldn't attack out of fear of hurting her son, she may be faster but he was like the night. As soon as he found darkness he would disappear with the child forever, ladybug never found him when he hid from her... They both knew it. Chat Noir heard her scream loudly as he dove of the rooftop and nearly missed the next one. Suddenly her yo-yo was wrapping around both him and the boy, he was pulled backwards hard and came crashing into Ladybug's arms.

They were all flung onto the ground, ladybug quickly working to unravel the yo-yo. She held her son in her arms, sobbing loudly and kissing his head softly. "He's perfectly fine. What's the problem" Vincent scowled, getting onto his feet. Camellia detransformed and placed her son on the corner of the rooftop, resting against a wall. "I... I don't understand... Why are you doing this?" She asked, her eyes were full of hurt and confusion. Vincent’s heart momentarily flipped, but the cold reality of the situation stabbed him as he looked at the sleeping child in the corner. "Your life is perfect, you have everything. I have nothing" he shouted, as he peered down at her in annoyance. "Every time we talked about loneliness and sorrow...it was all a lie! You're the far from lonely or unhappy... You... You're married! You have a family! You're loved!" he screamed. Her expression suddenly softened and he hadn't realised that he was crying.

"Why are you so angry with me Vincent?" Camellia asked, her eyes searching his for answers. "Why does your husband look like me?" Vincent hissed. 

She seemed taken aback, as if she had only noticed the similarities at that very moment. "Chat... You're my best friend... My confidant. Gabriel... He... He reminded me so much of you... It made me feel safe..." Camellia’s eyes were now flooded with tears. "I have always loved you... I thought I wasn’t good enough... He just makes me feel like..." Vincent said softly, his fists opening.

"You were good enough Chat.... Always"

He reached for her, but a little red creature suddenly buzzed in front of him. Vincent realised it must have been Camellia’s kwami. The creatures eyes widened and it bolted back to Camellia.

"What is it Tikki?" Camellia said, holding the kwami in her hands. "He... He hurt Plagg... Plagg... Is crying out for help...." He heard the red kwami cry.

"Plagg is fine. Stop worrying" Vincent hissed, grinding his teeth.

He saw Camellia’s shoulders fall and her eyes slowly fill with tears. She slowly walked towards him. Vincent took a few steps back, but Camellia opened her arms and held him tightly. He melted in her embrace. His eyes exploding in rivers of tears. "I love you Chat Noir..." 

And then Vincent watched her jump into the air... Just like she did the first day he met her. Moonlight glittering off her tear filled eyes, and the ring on her wedding finger. Her leg connected with the side of his head, like he knew it would... And darkness... His old friend wrapped itself around him.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
When he came to his hands and feet were bound and he was detransformed. His thumb felt for the familiar chill of his ring but he found it was gone. Camellia stood with her son in one arm and her earrings and his ring in the open palm of her other. "I’m giving Fu back our miraculous. The world is safe... It doesn't need Ladybug and Chat Noir" she said simply, as she turned to walk away. "Camellia! I need you!!! Please don't leave me!!!!" Vincent cried out, struggling against his restraints. "No... Ch.. We can't see each other again. You could have killed my son... You were malicious to your kwami... It’s unforgivable... I think you're unstable... I hope you find the help you need" she said, her eyes staring into his, as she fought back tears.

Vincent’s blood was boiling again. After everything they had been through... Years of friendship... She was just going to walk away from him. He saw the bracelet dangling on her wrist, the little cat mocking him

"You think I'll just let you live your happy little life?" he whispered coldly. "Watch your back ladybug. With every smile, think of me... I will take your happiness... I will never allow it. You're mine Ladybug"  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Epilogue  
Vincent spent weeks locked in his apartment, his mind deteriorating at thoughts of Camellia. He heard voices now... So many voices... Yelling at him... Telling him what he should do... He couldn't block them out... He couldn't control himself anymore.

He ventured to Camellia’s house one day, finding the place swarming with police. She had apparently gone missing. He went to Fu's home to demand answers only to find the building completely empty. 

He walked the streets of Paris every night trying to remember what it was like to be a hero. His memories were like poison now... And he didn't know what to believe. He began to even doubt being Chat Noir... That perhaps he had imagined the whole affair because of some obsession with Camellia Agreste. Years passed as he battled with his mind... as he battled to sort fact from fiction.

He knew he still loved Camellia. Now that she had left her family perhaps she would love him? No one could find her but Vincent remembered a way.... He remembered he could use the cat and ladybug miraculous together.... Or was that something his mind had just made up? He was brought to the very brink of insanity when a little purple brooch gleamed from the pile of clothes on his floor.  
Vincent stood in the shadows as he peered at the purple kwami fluttering before him, explaining the powers of the miraculous. He had placed a photo of his beloved Camellia in the brooch , to remind him of what he was trying to achieve."I want that absolute power Nooroo. I must have those miraculous!”

The kwami looked at him in surprise. "But... Nobody knows where those miraculous are..."

Vincent chuckled to himself. "But I found you though... My little Nooroo. When it comes to luring out superheroes, what could be better than super villains?" 

The kwami looked taken a back, "But master... The miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes"

Vincent stomped his feet angrily, all kwamis were annoying pests apparently. "I must have this absolute power" he shouted at the kwami.

He stared up at the light shining through the window. "Nooroo. Dark wings! Rise! From this day on I shall be known as... Hawkmoth!!"

He felt the power of being transformed again sweep over his body and laughed manically. He had spent ten years devoting his life to others, using his great power to save humanity.... Now it was his turn to be saved.


End file.
